French Kissin' Life
by HermioneRose
Summary: Sharpay wonders if Zeke is cheating on her, so she, Ryan, and Haylie go to France to visit Zeke. Zekepay, Rylie.
1. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note: Here's my new Zekepay story! French Kissin' Life is copyrighted to Kenny Chesney, and while this story takes place in France, I will not add any french sentances, but simple french words. You can look them up if you desire. The couples are Zekepay and Rylie. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Trip Down Memory Lane**

"Were going to France." Sharpay Evans declared to Ryan Evans, and Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what makes you say we are?" Ryan askes, and Sharpay rolled her eyes at him.

"Because, brother, Zeke might be cheating on me!"

"Shar, Haylie and I both know Zeke would never cheat on you. Even if he is in a another country."

"Brother, if you were in a country where they french-kissed, you'd dump Haylie in a second!" Sharpay snapped, and Ryan widen his eyes.

"I never do that!"

"Yeah, that's what Zeke said too. You guys all sound alike." Sharpay replied.

It was a Monday afternoon, and Ryan was visiting Sharpay at the Sherwood dorms while Haylie Anderson was at her job at the daycare.

Of course, Sharpay still clinged to the idea that Zeke was cheating on her in _France_, of all places, and Ryan was trying to talk her out of going.

Ryan sighed, and he looked at his twin sister.

"Like I told you before: Zeke is crazy about you. He'd never do anything to hurt you, and if he did, he'd have a pretty good reason."

That's when Sharpay really looked at Ryan.

"He has a girlfriend already! He doesn't need a reason!" Sharpay stated, and Ryan smirked.

"Come on, Sharpay. Your not the only girl he ever liked. Remember Calista?"

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me!" Sharpay explained, but Ryan just smiled.

"See, you _do_ remember. That explains that while he still liked you, he had crushes on other girls."

"And I find you wrong. No guy could ever not like me, and not have a crush on another girl." Sharpay stated, and Ryan shook his head.

New Sharpay, but the same old personality traits still shone.

"Not every guy liked you, and you know it." Ryan replied, and Sharpay gave him a smile.

"Don't be silly! Even _Troy Bolton _had a crush on me!" Sharpay commented, and Ryan rolled his eyes, and Sharpay glared at him.

"Yeah, but Troy is over you." Ryan pointed out, and now it was Sharpay's turn to do an eyeroll.

Sometimes Ryan could lie very good (lying to Haylie when something bad is going to happen), or be brutally hontest (towards Sharpay).

"I know that. And I'm over him."

"People said you weren't when you started to date Zeke."

"_Jenna Long _said that because she thought I was treating Zeke terribly! I wasn't!" Sharpay protested, and Ryan looked at her.

"Well, Shar, you always did when he would always ask you out. That's why not alot of people saw it the way you guys did."

"Oh, and some people call you cocky!" Sharpay reported, and Ryan grinned.

"That's because I hung around with you so much, sis." Ryan told her, and Sharpay scowled at him.

During high school, Sharpay was known as The Mountain Lion (well, commonly known), and The Ice Princess.

But, that all changed when Sharpay started to hang out with Haylie and fell in love with Zeke.

You can sort of say that Sharpay had transformed.

"I know that, and they called me cocky as well."

"That's because you _were_ cocky, Shar."

"Shut up, Ryan!"

"Well, it's true!"

The fight was broken when Sharpay's cellphone started to ring, and Sharpay picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sharpay? It's Zeke."

"Zeke?" she explained, and Ryan snickered, and Sharpay glared at him.

"Did you forget me already?" Zeke asked, and Sharpay heard him laugh.

"No, of course not! In fact, me and Ryan are talking about you right now." Sharpay told him, and Zeke nodded.

"Oh! Hey, I managed to get tickets for you, Ryan, and Haylie. I wanted to invite the whole gang, but they only gave me three tickets. Did you guys want to go?" Zeke asked, and Sharpay restrained herself from screaming out loud.

"Really? Of course were going!"

Ryan looked at her.

"Shar, I have to ask--"

"Ask Haylie later, brother. Were going to France!" Sharpay exclaimed, and Zeke laughed.

"I knew you'd be excited."

"Will we have to practice our french?" Ryan asked, and Sharpay hit him on the shoulder.

"Ryan, stop acting stupid!"

"No, you don't, alot of the french speak english, just not that good. But you might want to take a lanague book with you."

"Zeke, this sounding like a class trip instead of an actual trip!" Sharpay stated, and Ryan laughed.

"Maybe, but didn't you always wanted to go to France?" Zeke asked.

This boy knew her all too well!

"Yeah, of course. I want to go to alot of places."

"And your going to one of your destined places."

In the background, she could hear people talking, pots and pans banging, and vartiey of sounds: she guessed Zeke was in some french kitchen.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" Sharpay asked him.

"Right! I was so wrapped up in talking to you...I'll see you guys when you guys come to France. Love you!"

The dial-tone buzzed in Sharpay's ear when Zeke said his departing words.

Sharpay clamped the cellphone shut, and she looked at Ryan.

Her friends were really lucky that their boyfriends stayed in New Mexico, while hers had to go all the way to France just because someone saw his true skills.

"I miss Zeke." Sharpay stated, and Ryan looked at her.

"Don't we all?" Ryan asked jokely, and Sharpay glared at him.

"That's not funny, Ryan."

"I know you do. But, like the rest of us, Zeke is living out his dream. I don't think you want to take that away from him." Ryan explained, and Sharpay nodded.

"Of course I don't. I just wish he didn't have to be so far away."

Ryan smiled as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Remember, long-distance relationships sometime works."

"Not for me and Zeke, it doesn't."

Ryan grinned as he looked at her.

"Now your just being a sour puss."

"Ryan, shut up."

But, the comment worked: a giggle escaped her mouth, and Ryan laughed.

"See, you can't help but to smile when I'm around!"


	2. A Strange Conversation

**Author's Note: I've added some words, and sentances in french. Like I said, if your curious, you can look them up, and I learned alot, lol. Sorry if this chapter is little weird, but it'll get better as the story progresses. I haven't done a Zekepay story since **Holiday In Handcuffs **and **Falling Into History**. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: The Strange Conversation**

"Good morning, Zeke!"

Zeke Baylor smiled as one of his fellow co-workers, Celica Robinson, walked into the kitchen.

"_Bonjour_, Celica." Zeke replied, and Celica smiled.

"Wow, your picking up french quite quickly." Celica reported, and Zeke gave her a smile.

"I guess all those french classes really paid off. Of course, the teacher would mostly talk in french." Zeke commented, and Celica nodded.

"Yeah, I'm taking english courses." Celica explained, and Zeke frowned.

"Why? Your english sounds perfect!" he said, and Celica blushed.

"Thank you, but I need to lose my accent."

Celica was sort of like the french version of Sharpay, but Celica wasn't blonde: she also had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Accent or not, your english is--"

Zeke was stopped when a few people came into the kitchen, and Celica gave him a smile, showing him that she understood.

Zeke sighed, and gazed out the window.

It had only been a months since he left New Mexico, and he was missing everyone like crazy, even though Zeke was "living out his dream" (courtesy of Ryan to point that one out).

Who he truely missed most was Sharpay, who was back home at Sherwood Oaks with Ryan and Haylie.

Maybe he should have not agreed to come to France, but Sharpay told him too, even though he wouldn't be at the college, just a few miles away.

"Your zoning out. Is something the matter?"

Zeke shook his head, and turned to see Celica standing behind him, concern written all over her face.

"No. I was just thinking about my friends."

"And your girlfriend, too?" Celica asked, and Zeke nodded.

"Yeah. But, that shouldn't be a problem because their coming down very soon. You'll get to meet one of my friends and his girlfriend." Zeke informed her, and Celica looked at him.

"I'd like to meet some of the famous Wildcats." Celica explained, and Zeke gave her a smile.

Famous?

Well, he talk alot about his group of friends: and he guessed they were sort of famous in a way, beating the clique system.

"Famous? We just beat the clique system at our school." Zeke replied, and Celica gave him another smile.

"Zeke, you talk as if you guys are celebrities. Especially the basketball team."

That last statement made Zeke blush.

"Troy's the one who leading the pack. The rest of us just followed."

"True, but what about you guys? Didn't you get your chance at the spotlight as well?" Celica asked.

Zeke frowned as he thought about it.

"Of course, but it was always Troy."

Celica shook her head at his response.

"This is why your in France! It seems like you were always in everyone else's shadow--"

"I never was! They knew I liked baking, but they never made fun of me for it."

Except for Chad Danforth at times, but that was when Zeke was cooking for Sharpay.

That would be the only time that his friends would ever joke around with him, but they never said anything to his face (unless you counted the time during the winter musical).

Celica shrugged as she started some of the food, and Zeke sighed.

Celica was nice and all, but sometimes she sounded like alot like the other people at school who always placed down someone because they were with someone or if they liked something: mainly, Zeke with baking and being with Sharpay.

And it was definatley not to start in a new country, in a resturant that was deeply popular.

"_Je suis desole_, Zeke."

Zeke turned around to face Celica, who had said she was sorry.

"Don't be. You didn't say anything bad about me."

"_Non_, about your friends! I don't any of them, so who am I to judge?" Celica asked, and Zeke smiled.

"Everyone can make first impressions, right?"

"_Oui_, I guess." Celica said, and Zeke looked at her.

"Remeber, my first impression on France was abit weird."

Celica laughed, and Zeke smiled sheepishly.

"_Oui, oui_! I remember! You were the boy who couldn't find his way!" Celica replied, and Zeke nodded.

Thank goodness she bring up the subject about how he almost got fired on his first day!

"And your impression of me is I'm the guy who couldn't find his way." Zeke explained, and Celica grinned.

"And what was your impression of me?" she asked.

That she looked like his girlfriend?

No way!

"Um...uh...--"

But, he was cut off by the morning rush, and he didn't have to speak to Celica again, unless it was to tell her that the food was ready.

After a few moments of making food and delivering it, Celica went over to Zeke, and asked him:

"So, where's my impression?"

Zeke gave her a smile as he sat down the spoon on the counter.

"When I first saw you, you looked like a really nice girl." Zeke told her.

So...was Ryan rubbing off on him?

Celica gave him a smile.

"Really? Thanks, Zeke!"

Zeke grinned as Celica gave him a quick hug.

"Don't mention it." Zeke replied as Celica pulled away.

"You know, your really a nice guy."

"I've been told that." Zeke told her, and Celica laughed.

"Funny too! I can see why your girlfriend likes you so much."

"Well, she just likes me because I can bake for her." Zeke said jokely, but he knew that wasn't the reason why she liked him.

Sharpay told him there were tons of reasons why she liked Zeke, but baking goodies for her was one of them.

Hey, a girl likes a guy that can cook, right?

Celica gave him another smile as the rush started up again, and Zeke was back to making food.

It didn't bother him that maybe Celica was flirting with him little bit, but Celica knew he already had a girlfriend: Sharpay, and he knew if she found out that he had another girl liking him, she'd be burning mad.

Zeke didn't really want another Jenna Long story.

Not when it's all the way in France!


	3. In The City Of Love

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! I'm starting to wish I've took French, but I took Spanish, like Haylie and Sharpay. If you didn't know by now, the words that are in italic are french words. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Three: In The City Of Love**

Despite the situation she was in, Sharpay was still excited about going.

The three of them (Sharpay, Ryan, and Haylie) all gotten their tickets for a first class flight to the city of Paris: or as their french teacher would say it, "the city of love".

"So, Ryan tells me your still on the idea of Zeke cheating on you." Haylie explained.

In the seating arrangements, Sharpay grabbed the window seat, Haylie was right next to her, and Ryan was sitting by Haylie.

Sharpay gave her friend a glance.

"Of course I am! Where have you been, Haylie?" Sharpay asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"Sharpay." he told her warningly, and Sharpay sighed.

"Sorry. What if he is cheating on me? I mean, it's long-distance! He could forget all about me..."

"Here we go again." Ryan stated, rolling his eyes, and Haylie hit him on the shoulder.

"Ryan! Be nice!" Haylie replied, and she looked back at Sharpay.

"We told you: he isn't cheating on you."

Sharpay really looked at her now.

"How do you know for sure? Maybe he's invited us to Paris so when he breaks up with me, he thinks I won't be mad at him because I'm in France!"

Everyone glanced their way just then, and a airflight stewdress came over to them.

"Is everything okay? I heard shouting."

Haylie, Ryan, and Sharpay looked at each other before looking up at her.

"It's nothing. Whenever we fly somewhere, my sister always screams. My mother says it's because she's scared." Ryan explained, and Sharpay rolled her eyes while Haylie looked relived.

The woman looked at them again, only with a raised eyebrow.

"If your sure..."

Ryan nodded as he gave her another smile.

"I am."

When the woman left, Sharpay glared at Ryan.

"You know perfectly well that I'm not afraid of flying, brother!"

"It was something to get her off our backs. Besides, I don't want to tell her the real reason why you were screaming." Ryan pointed out.

"Brother, your terrible." Sharpay commented, and Ryan gave her a half-smile.

Once they have landed, they gathered their stuff, and glanced around for their names.

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

They were surprised to see Zeke coming up to them, and while Ryan and Haylie greeted him, Sharpay did not.

She remained silent until Zeke gave her a smile.

"Hey. Wow, maybe it's because I've seen you in while, you gotten much prettier."

If she wasn't mad at him, Sharpay would giggle, or blush under that kind of a compliment.

"Thank you." Sharpay replied, and Zeke frowned, but leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, and looked at the trio.

"Well, as a treat, maybe you all wanted to come and eat at the resturant work at?"

Ryan and Haylie nodded, but Sharpay's frown turned into a scowl.

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked at Haylie, and she sighed.

"Okay."

Zeke gave them a smile, and off they went to Zeke's resturant, The Cinmea Truth, or in french, _Cinema Verite_.

"Haylie, he's tortuing me! Why doesn't he just come out and say it already?" Sharpay whispered, and the small blonde rolled her eyes.

"He's not going to break up with you, Sharpay. I think it's time you see that."

When they got to The Cinema Truth, a girl about their age was standing outside, waiting.

"See? That's his new girlfriend." Sharpay whispered again, and Haylie gave her a half-smile.

The four got out, and the girl ran over to them.

"_Bonjour_, Zeke! Who are they?" she asked, and Zeke smiled.

"Celica, _je te presente _Ryan Evans, Haylie Anderson, and my girlfriend, Sharpay Evans."

Haylie and Sharpay looked at Zeke blankly, but only Ryan seemed to have got it.

"What did he say?" Haylie asked, and Ryan laughed.

"He said 'I'd like to introduce...'." Ryan told her, and Sharpay shook her head.

"Brother, you know me and Haylie took Spanish. Shame on you!" Sharpay explained, and the girl, now known as Celica, laughed.

"Too _drole_! My name is Celica Robinson. _Je vous en prie_."

Haylie and Sharpay looked at Ryan and Zeke, and they grinned.

"Funny, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Zeke stated, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't she just say it then?" she asked, and Celica laughed.

"I see were going to get along, _non_?" she asked, heading back into the resturant, and the group followed Zeke and Celica into the building.

Zeke left the group when after coming back in, so it was just Celica that was with the group.

"Zeke is sort of the head _chef_, so he couldn't be gone for very long. Let me show you to your table."

Once they were seated, Celica gave _la cartas_.

"Here are _la cartas_. If you need any help translating, feel free to get my attention."

"Oh, I don't think we need any help. Ryan's pretty good at translating." Sharpay told her icily, and Celica smiled.

"_Oui_. I'll leave you guys to take a few minutes."

When she was gone, Sharpay huffed in her chair.

"Show off." she muttered, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"I think she's nice."

Sharpay looked at Haylie as she gave the girl a half-smile.

"Don't look now, but I think Ryan likes Celica."

Haylie gave Sharpay a smile of her own.

"You told me that already, remember? When we were at the lodge?"

Celica came back a few minutes later.

"_Vous avez choisi_?" she asked, while Haylie and Sharpay looked at Ryan again.

"She asked if we decided yet." Ryan explained, and Celica grinned at him.

"Very good! You could live in France as well, _non_?" she asked, and Ryan blushed.

"I couldn't, but thanks for the offer."

Haylie and Sharpay went first, and what Ryan ordered seemed to freak them out little bit.

"I'll have the _escaragots_." he replied, and Sharpay even knew what that ment: snails.

"Ryan, are you trying to gross us out? Get something more normal!" she responded, and Ryan looked at her.

"Sorry. If you don't want to look at what I'm eating, then it's your loss." Ryan told her, and Sharpay stuck her finger down her throat, and Haylie giggled.

"Why would I want to? It's so...gross!" she commented, and Ryan smirked.

"Just like old times, right?" he asked, and Sharpay threw a paper napkin at him while Haylie burst out laughing.


	4. The Mountain Lion Is Back

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of short, but I got side-tracked by my parents, and I've been doing other things as well. Also, this story will be shorter than what I excepted: probably a few chapters, and then I'll be done. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Four: The Mountain Lion Is Back**

While Sharpay was busy being furious, Haylie and Ryan took the time to finally talk to Zeke about Sharpay's problem.

"She thinks your cheating on her." Ryan pointed out, and Zeke looked at him.

"She thinks that?" Zeke asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Apparently. Didn't you know this was going to be a problem?" Haylie asked.

"Not really...well, maybe. She should have known that I'd be working with other people, and that means girls as well."

"That's what I've been trying to tell Ryan, but he doesn't want to take my advice." Haylie responded, and Zeke laughed while Ryan blushed.

"Thanks, Haylie...I think you should talk to my sister. If you can't tell, she's sort of upset."

Zeke nodded as he pushed back the double doors, and Ryan and Haylie followed him towards their table.

Sharpay was sitting there, quickly typing something on her cellphone, and when she glanced up at the group, a steely glance had invaded her face.

"Come on, guys, were--"

She stopped talking when her gaze fell on Zeke, and he smiled.

"I think we should talk." he replied, and Sharpay bit her lip as she followed him outside, and they sat down on the steps.

"Ryan and Haylie told me that you seem upset about something." Zeke started off, and Sharpay looked at him.

"No, this how I always react when I'm in a different country."

"Sharpay, you can't lie to me." Zeke responded.

"Fine! While your out here, I'm stuck at Sherwood Oaks, thinking if you are going to break up with me because you met some french girl!" Sharpay explained, and Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"So...your saying I was going cheat on you? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"Well, it's true. Why not have a girl that's way more stylish, and has an accent?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke smiled.

"Because I liked you, remember? None of these girls would take your place, and even if I did happen to like one of them, I couldn't date a co-worker."

Sharpay frowned at him, and he realized that she did not believe him.

"Face it, Zeke. I know for a fact that Celica likes you, and you really seem to like her."

"Sharpay, I don't like Celica that way. I only like her as a friend." Zeke explained, and Sharpay glanced at him.

"I know when a guy likes a girl way more than a friend, Zeke." she snapped, and Zeke glanced down at the ground.

"I like you, don't I? In fact, I always have." Zeke said, scooting closer to her, but she flinched at his touch.

"You don't get it, do you? You could be lying, and you except me to believe you?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke shook his head.

"I'm not lying to you. Or I'm not cheating on you. Celica is just a friend."

"I'd have a dollar for everytime I heard that line before! 'So and so is just a friend. Your the only girl for me!', 'She's a friend. She doesn't matter.'!"

Obviously, Zeke made her mad again.

Wait...wasn't she mad already?

Zeke then realized that Sharpay has been cheated on before by numberous guys, so he couldn't blame her for accusing him of cheating on her.

Which he isn't, of course.

"Look, I understand that you don't believe me. I understand that you even hate me. I understand that maybe you and I shouldn't be together anymore." Zeke stated, and he saw that a few tears were forming in her eyes.

Great!

Smooth move, Baylor!

"Is that what you think? That we shouldn't be together anymore?"

Zeke's eyes widen when he realized what he just said.

"Huh? Wait! Sharpay!"

But, the blonde had already taken flight, and Zeke sighed as he stood up, and Ryan and Haylie walked out from the resturant, followed by Celica.

"Zeke, what happened?" Haylie asked, and Zeke turned to the small group.

"I was talking to her, and then I said we shouldn't be together...that's when she took off."

"I'm sorry, Zeke. It's my fault." Celica replied, and Zeke shook his head.

"Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. I just need to reason with Sharpay, that's all."

"Most likely she headed back to the hotel. I'll go see if I can talk to her." Haylie stated, and they watched as she got into a cabm and went off.

Zeke then turned to Ryan, who probably knew about Sharpay more than he did.

"So, would you think that Sharpay would ever forgive me?" he asked, and Ryan sighed.

"It's sort of hard to tell. She might, but it wouldn't be like the last time." Ryan told him, and Zeke nodded.

Of course it wouldn't be like the last time: they are older now, and cheating is taken far more seriously than it was in high school.

Zeke knew he had to talk to her, or it'd be the end of their relationship:

Forever.


	5. Ben And Jerry's

**Author's Note: Lol, I LOVE cliffhangers! They are so much fun! So, what do you think Zeke gave Sharpay? I'm not spoiling: you need to figure it out! Also, there's a hidden Aquamarine qoute in the story. Can you find it? Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Five: Ben And Jerry's**

The first thing Sharpay did was order a carton of Ben And Jerry's (Chocolate, of course), and had it sent up to the room that she and Haylie shared (Ryan was more than upset to not be sharing a room with Haylie like they did back home).

When the carton of ice cream was brought up, Sharpay took one of the spoons, and dug into the ice cream goodness.

"Who needs Zeke? I got two guys to love: and their names are Ben and Jerry." Sharpay explained, digging her spoon into the treat, and letting it trail down her throat.

The first time she broke up with Zeke, she went into a chocolate chip cookie binge (which Ryan broke, thankfully!), and now she was in a Ben And Jerry's binge.

Just then, there was a knock at her door, and in came Haylie, wearing a concerned expression on her face.

Sharpay looked at her, and asked, "What? Did Ryan dump you too?"

Haylie gave Sharpay a smile as she sat down, and took one of the spoons.

"No, he didn't. I came here to see if you were okay."

Sharpay glanced down at the ice cream carton, but then looked up at Haylie again.

"Of course Ryan wouldn't dump you! He loves you too much!"

"And so does Zeke! Really, Sharpay. Coming to Paris to see if he'd cheat on you was sort of dumb. _We _all know he wouldn't dump you unless he had a really good reason. You need to learn how to trust Zeke more like I did with Ryan--"

"Ryan says it all the time! 'Trust me!'! Zeke never says that, so how can I?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Ryan's different. Zeke never says that because he's been in love with you since sixth grade. And I met your brother during the spring of junior year. For all we know, we have broken up."

Sharpay watched as Haylie got some ice cream from the carton, and Sharpay gave her a half-smile.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Sometimes you never give Zeke the time of day to explain himself. Maybe if you did, you'd see that he isn't cheating on you."

"Did he tell you he wasn't?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie laughed.

"No. I just think he isn't the type of guy who'd cheat on his girlfriend."

"Haylie, _everyone _says that about their boyfriend! Everyone cheats!"

"I know that."

Silence followed the two girls as they ate more ice cream, and Sharpay looked out the window.

Of course Haylie was going to say something like that: Zeke was one of her friends, and she would defend anyone in their small group.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Sharpay replied, and Haylie gave her a smile as she stood up.

"That's great. I'll go call him."

"Why can't I call my own boyfriend?"

Haylie broke out into a grin.

"Because you called him a cheater, and possibly a liar."

"So? I should be able to talk to him."

"Once I was through talking to you, he told me to call you. You will talk to him soon, I promise."

Once Haylie was out of the room, Sharpay put the carton of ice cream aside, and sat on the bed, facing the window, which gave her the view of the Eiffel Tower.

Of course, Sharpay would have likely enjoyed herself more if she didn't have this much weight on her shoulders about Zeke: she could easily be shopping with Haylie in the _chic _clothing shops, or sight-seeing.

This was definately not what she had in mind!

She huffed, and turned away from the view when Haylie came back into the room, all smiles.

Sharpay set aside the pillow, and looked at her.

"So? What did he say?"

"He says he'd be _enchante_ to talk to you."

Sharpay looked at her, and Haylie burst out laughing when Sharpay threw a pillow at her, and it hit the wall.

"Okay, okay! Delighted!" Haylie stated, still laughing, and Sharpay gave her a smile of her own.

"Then why don't you say that, dear? It'd be much easier." Sharpay explained, getting up from the bed, and giving Haylie a hug before grabbing the pillow, and throwing it on the bed.

"I like to see how you react. Personally, I never knew you'd get this annoyed."

"I _am _annoyed! Why don't they just speak english?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Because Zeke said they don't speak english well. Maybe we should have taken french."

"Yes. We should have, like my thoughtful brother. Who knew he could speak french _and _eat snails?"

"Well, he's an adventurous guy." Haylie pointed out.

"Yeah, too adventurous if you ask me." Sharpay replied, and Haylie smiled.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Zeke? He told me he had a surprise for you."

At the word _surprise_, Sharpay's eyes lit up.

"Really? What?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie laughed again.

"I'm not telling! You need to find out!"

At that request, Sharpay grabbed her purse, and glanced at Haylie.

"Hey, thanks. I know this trip isn't excately paradise."

Haylie gave her another smile as she sat on the bed.

"No problem, and I don't mind. Ryan's been talking about coming again. I think he likes Paris."

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That's because that way he can spoil you."

"Maybe."

When Sharpay said good-bye to Haylie, it was time to meet Zeke.

Once she got to the destination, her mouth almost hit the ground.

The Eiffel Tower was standing before her: and not from her window, neither.

"Hey!"

Sharpay looked up to see Zeke standing up there already.

"Come on up!"

Sharpay gave him a smile as she headed up, and when she did reach to the top, Zeke greeted her with a smile.

"So, did you get my message from Haylie?"

"Yeah...so, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Zeke handed her a black box, and when Sharpay opened it, she smiled.

And then she began to scream really loud.


	6. Pink Diamonds

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, guys! Chapter seven will be the last chapter, and it looks like I'll be doing another chapter of First Kiss (Then Tell), but I'll see what other choices shall win. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Six: Pink Diamonds**

Zeke grinned as Sharpay screamed.

"What--no, wait, _why_?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke chuckled.

"Because your my _copine_."

Confusion swept her face, and Zeke burst out laughing.

"_Copine _means girlfriend." he explained, and Sharpay smiled.

"Oh...see, I should have taken french!"

"It was your choice to take spanish." Zeke told her, and Sharpay glanced down at the ring.

The ring itself had a pure gold band, with a pink diamond in the middle: the girl's favorite color.

Zeke could see that Sharpay was speechless over the ring.

"I know this probably isn't as fancy as what you get back at home, but--"

"No! No, I love it. Thank you. How did you manage to get it?" Sharpay asked, and that's when Zeke grinned again.

"You know I'd save all my money when I want to buy you something nice. I mean, didn't I give you a first class ticket to Paris?" Zeke stated, and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, you did, but...after the way I treated you, I don't deserve--"

"You had every right to call me a cheater, Shar." Zeke said, and Sharpay glanced down at the ground.

"I know. But, your not mad at me?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke gave her another smile.

"How can I be mad at you? Like I said: you have every right." Zele explained, and Sharpay gave him little smile.

"So...why did you get me a ring?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke grinned.

"Can't I get one for you because I love you?"

"Zeke, there's always a reason." Sharpay reminded him, and Zeke took the ring from the box, got down on one knee, and asked the ever famous question:

"Sharpay, _veux-tu m'e pouser_?" Zeke asked, and he saw Sharpay smile.

"Of course!" she replied, and Zeke laughed.

"Did you even know what I just asked you?" Zeke asked, and Sharpay shrugged.

"Maybe, or I could have guessed in my head." Sharpay explained.

"That I just asked if you'd marry me?" Zeke questioned, and Sharpay's eyes grew wide.

"Oh!..._oh_!"

The last _oh _was of realization.

"I'm sorry...I know it's sort of early, and--"

"Zeke, it's okay! I don't mind at all!" Sharpay told him, and Zeke laughed as he got up, and placed the ring on her finger.

"Are you sure? Because we can wait."

Sharpay gave him a smile and an eyeroll: an added bonus.

"Zeke, at this point, alot of people our age are getting engaged."

"None of our friends are getting engaged!"

"I heard Ryan's been talking about getting a ring for Haylie soon. So what if we were the first ones?" Sharpay asked as she went over to gaze at the city.

"I just thought it'd be uncomfortable...I mean, they wouldn't get it." Zeke replied as he went over to join her.

"Of course they do! They know what it feels like to fall in love, and be loved. Stop worrying." Sharpay told him, and Zeke grinned.

"I can't!"

"Hey, you were the one you asked, not me! Do you see me worrying?" Sharpay asked playfully, and Zeke chuckled.

"No, I don't. I thought you'd be the one freaking out: not me." Zeke explained, and Sharpay smirked.

"I already freaked out. Or did you forgot I screamed?" she asked, and Zeke burst out laughing the second time that day.

"Your scream is something _no one _can forget! Remember junior year when Gabriella spill food all over your outfit?" Zeke questioned, and Sharpay scowled.

"Gabriella still feels bad about that! And I don't want to be reminded of it neither." Sharpay commented, and Zeke smiled.

"There are loads of things you don't want to remember...like me being a stalker?"

"You never were a stalker!"

"Come on, admit it: I was! Everyone thought I was."

"Okay, you were, but you weren't head-on stalker-ish." Sharpay told him.

Silence soon took hold of the conversation, and Zeke frowned.

It was bad enough that over the senior year, Sharpay had to sneak him in whenever her father wasn't around (he met her mother a few times, and of course he knew Ryan), and the way her father reacted when Ryan brought Haylie home: well, it didn't end up so well.

"What would your father say if you told him you were engaged?" Zeke asked, and Sharpay looked at him.

"He wouldn't have to say anything. Even if he tried to object, I'd still want to marry you."

Wait...daddy's little girl..._refusing _his word?

Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you would love to hear what your father had to say?"

"Not this time. It's just mother's and Ryan's word now. Oh, and Haylie's." Sharpay exclaimed, and Zeke grinned.

"I see. Well, I guess that's good. I would love to hear what your father had to say, though. Ryan told me--"

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"_No_, he did not see Haylie's father! He was just dreaming. Zeke, you don't need daddy's word to marry me."

"I've been told it's a requirement."

"Well, you heard it from me that it isn't." Sharpay responded, and Zeke nodded.

He realized that they have been up here for a long time, and he smiled.

"So, do you want to head back to tell Ryan and Haylie the good news?"

Sharpay smiled in his direction.

"I don't see why not."

They came back to the hotel a few minutes later, and they saw that Haylie and Ryan have been in the commons area, watching television: a movie it looked like, because Haylie was sleeping against Ryan, while Ryan was looking straight into the television set.

He looked up when Sharpay and Zeke walked into the room.

"Ryan, do you really let her get away with that?" Zeke asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I do...so, did you two patch things up?" he asked, and Sharpay showed him the ring.

"Better than patched up...we got engaged!"

Her voice made Haylie's eyes flutter open, and Ryan pretended to look annoyed at her.

"Nice one, Sharpay."

Haylie smiled at the ring.

"Who's getting engaged?"

Ryan smirked as he looked at her.

"Sharpay and Zeke."

Haylie smiled as she got herself off the couch, and pulled the couple into a big bear hug.

"Cool! Congraulations, you two!"

Ryan smiled up at them as well.

"Yeah, congraulations, guys."

And the couple couldn't be any happier.


	7. The Rest Of Our Lives

**Author's Note: Yes, the ending might be abit weird, but I think you'll like it. I'll start working on another chapter of First Kiss (Then Tell), and it'll be neither Gabriella or Gabriella and Troy both (sort of makes sense to have them in the same chapter...), but I'll think about it. Enjoy, and happy reading! I should do more Zekepays, lol.**

**Chapter Seven: The Rest Of Our Lives**

"Come on, Sharpay! Let's get moving!"

"Coming!"

Today Sharpay, Haylie, and Ryan were going back to New Mexico, and because Zeke had to work today, they were going to the Cinema Truth to say good-bye to him before they took flight.

Sharpay looked around the room for a moment, and looked at the Eiffel Tower one last time.

It'd be weird to not see it again, and she was used to seeing it everyday.

Now she was going to see buildings and trees.

She heard the door open, and she turned around to see Haylie standing there, wearing a smile.

"Why are you being a slowpoke? Don't you want to say good-bye to Zeke before we leave?"

Sharpay nodded as she returned the small girl's smile.

"Of course. I just wish we can stay longer."

"Yeah, me too. But, we need to head back or else."

The two girls headed back downstairs, to see Ryan standing by the door, and Sharpay gave him a smile.

"Couldn't wait, brother?"

Ryan returned her smile.

"Maybe, but I have two girls who talk way too much."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, and they headed outside to the _voiture_, and off they went to Cinema Truth.

When they got there, Celica welcomed them with open arms again.

"_Bonjour!_" she greeted, and she saw the ring on Sharpay's finger, she smiled.

"No wonder Zeke was so happy today! Congraulations!" she stated, and the group looked shocked.

"How did you know we got engaged?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I told her."

They saw Zeke coming up behind Celica, and he smiled at them.

"Why?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke looked at her.

"Because she's one of my friends...she deserved to know."

Of course, Sharpay and Celica weren't excately friends, but she knew if you spent a few months in another country, some of them would likely become your friends.

"Oh, well...okay. And thanks, Celica." Sharpay explained, looking at the girl, and Celica nodded.

"_Pas de qoui_. I'm so sorry how this whole mess got started."

Zeke gave Celica a smile.

"No worries, Celica. It wasn't your fault." Zeke told her, and he glanced at the group again.

"Well...I guess--"

His sentance was broke when Sharpay started to cry, and everyone looked at her: Sharpay didn't care if they looked at her.

Celica looked alarmed.

"Is she okay?" she asked, and Zeke smiled softly as he headed over to the crying blonde.

"She's okay...she's just going to miss me too much."

He guided her back outside, and Sharpay wiped the last tear away.

Had she really cried in a public place?

"Are you going to be okay? You sort of shocked everyone." Zeke told her, and Sharpay shook her head.

"Your never going to come back to New Mexico!" Sharpay replied, and Zeke grinned.

"Of course I am! What makes you think that?" Zeke asked, and Sharpay gesutered to the resturant.

"This! Your dream." she commented, and Zeke looked at the resturant.

"So? I'm not staying here forever. Besides, once I've decided I had enough of France, I want to be closer to you again." Zeke ressured her, and Sharpay blinked.

"Zeke, this is your dream!"

"Maybe, but being with you is my second dream. Owning a house, starting a family: the works."

Sharpay looked at him, not believing it.

"You want to give up France someday for me? Zeke, I'd totally would move out here--"

Zeke laughed at her statement.

"No, no! Your needed at Sherwood Oaks. I'll come back when I'm ready. You don't need to do anything."

Ryan and Haylie came out just then to fetch Sharpay.

"Is she alright?" Ryan asked, refering to his sister's earlier state, and Zeke nodded.

"Of course. Like I said, she's going to miss me too much."

Ryan nodded, and Haylie went over to say good-bye to Zeke.

"Hope to see you in New Mexico soon." she stated, and Zeke nodded.

"Don't worry, I will be."

Sharpay looked on as Ryan said his farewells, and the _voiture _came to bring them to the airport.

"Your still not upset, are you?"

Sharpay jumped, and Zeke grinned.

"No, I'm not. It'd just be weird going back...without you."

"Hey, you made it a few months without me. Listen, I'll come back one day. Don't get bent out of shape about it."

That last statement made her smile.

"Alright. I won't."

"Good."

He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, and Sharpay pulled back.

"Well...I guess better get going."

Zeke nodded.

"You better. Otherwise the _voiture _will leave without you."

Sharpay playfully glanced at him, and Zeke laughed.

"Good-bye, Zeke."

"Good-bye, Sharpay."

Sharpay got into the car, and sat in between Ryan and Haylie, and the _voiture _took off towards the airport.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Ryan asked, and Sharpay looked at him.

"Of course I am, brother. I know how much you hate it when girls cry."

That last statement made Ryan blush, and Haylie giggled.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out between you and Zeke, Shar. Especially since your now engaged, and everything."

Sharpay smugly smiled at the small blonde, and eyed Ryan.

"I'm certain you'll be getting engaged soon, Haylie. It's never that far off. Right, Ryan?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"What?" he asked, and the two girls laughed while Ryan sat there, looking confused.

"Am I going to be let out again? Come on, that's not fair." he commented, and Sharpay looked at him.

"Sorry, brother. When you zone out like that, no one is going to tell you anything."

Ryan shook his head as he muttered, "Girls." and that made them laugh even harder.

Once they got to the airport, they lugged their baggage out of the _vouiture, _and Sharpay sighed.

After all the events that had happened, she was kind of glad she was heading for home.

"What are you going to tell mom and dad about the ring that Zeke gave you?"

Sharpay looked at Ryan as he had an serious expression on his face.

"I won't tell Daddy, but I'll tell Mother. Daddy will never want me to see him again."

"It worked out for me and Haylie, Sharpay. You don't need to lie to dad."

"I don't, but he'll just except I bought it in France. So, I won't need too."

Ryan shook his head as they entered the airport, and Sharpay smiled.

If her life was like a movie, she'd be the star.

Oh, wait: she was!


End file.
